Madness Party
by xXxEpicallyxXxEpicxXx
Summary: Title By SpiralMonster The story is about a misguided queen and a pragmatic tomb-robber who is constantly opposing a seasoned alchemist. It starts in a magical item. The story begins with a keepsake and ends with someone moving to a new dwelling. NOT!
1. Where The Hell Are You From?

**A/N: First Lost Boys Fic. Originally started out as a one-shot. But, since the file grew to 118 KB and still growing, that would be a bad idea. I have another Lost Boys fic that - like this one - will take place across the three movies. It revolves around the Frog brothers, whereas this one revolves around the Santa Carla coven...**

**Disclaimer: Lost Boys and such belong to Warner Brothers and whatnot... Any OCs are copyright to xXxEpicallyxXxEpicxXx**

* * *

><p>A young woman with red hair wandered around the Santa Carla boardwalk dragging a thirteen year-old along with her. Both girls were worried about something, looking for someone. They heard a little girl giggling and stopped short. They ran to a railing and saw a little girl with bright red pigtails sitting with four guys that were a lot older than she was. The young woman jumped over the railing and surprised everyone below her.<p>

"Audra!" the young woman scooped the little girl into her arms and inspected her. "Audra, are you ok? Did these guys hurt you? Don't you ever wander away from us like that again."

"Sorry Sissy. The bright lights got me confused… These guys found me! They're really nice! That's Dwayne, Paul, Marko and David!" Audra pointed to each guy as she introduced them, completely forgetting about the fact that her older sister was worried.

"Man Audra, you're lucky. When I run away, Jess yells at me, and usually hits me." the younger girl looked over at her sisters.

"Shut up Kelly. Go find Catherine. She was at the concert last time I saw her. Tell her I found Audra." The eldest sister motioned toward the music. Kelly made a face before wandering off.

"I'm Jessica, you already met my little sister Audra, and the rude one was Kelly." Jess smiled to the guys.

"Great to meet you. You little sister has got quite a little attitude. Did she get that from you?" Tall, dark and handsome asked. Audra had said his name was Dwayne.

"Unfortunately, yes. What did she do or say to prove this?" Audra was playing in the sand and looked up at her older sister.

"Shortly after we found her and calmed her down, she started filling her shoes with sand." Paul scratched his nose. "Dwayne here - he's always had a soft spot for kids - told her it wasn't a good idea to do that."

"Oh god, I know exactly where this is - Audra, don't put that in your mouth!" Jess pulled a small pill that looked like a cherry Pez away from her sister. "What were her exact words?"

"'_It's my hot body, I can do what I want with it.'_" Jess gasped at her baby sister. Jess herself had just said that to their sister Catherine earlier this morning about getting a tattoo.

"So… what you stopped her from eating, was that what I think it was?" the smallest of the four had asked.

"Depends, what do you think it was?" Jess smirked.

"Something ex-otic perhaps?" the one that had remained quiet - Audra had said his name was David - asked. When Jess nodded, the others got excited.

"Oh man, you got any more?" Paul asked as the younger sister and another young woman came back.

"Jessica. Now that you found Audra, are we ready to go? This place is as -Oh hey now. Who are you guys?" Catherine and Jessica were twins, and it was only obvious in looks.

"Hello Catherine. I see how worried you were over Audra." Jess glared at her sister.

"Well, you found her, so why should I be worried? Who are your friends?" Jess glanced over at Audra and picked up her younger sister.

"They're not my friends, they're just people. Look, if you take Audrey and Kelly home, I'll give you fifty bucks. But if you lose either of them again, I'll kill you." Jess whispered to her sister. Catherine thought for a moment before taking Audra.

"Bye Dwayne! Bye Paul! Bye Marko and David!" Audra waved as Catherine carried her away. "Thank you!"

"Bye Audra. See you around." the guys waved and turned to Jess as she pulled out a small vial containing six pills exactly like the one loose in her pocket.

"What are you gonna do to get a fix?" Jess smirked. She never wanted to deal drugs this summer, but it paid a lot. Especially in this town.

"Depends, why don't you get on and find out?" David smirked and mounted his bike. Jess knew it was a bad idea, she knew nothing good could come of going with them, but who was she to say no?

"Sure, why not?" She slipped onto the back of his bike, and when they took off, she wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her face in his back. Her fists clenched into his jacket as they picked up speed. As odd as she found it, Jess chose to ignore the fact that she couldn't feel or hear a heartbeat.

The ride was a blur as she thought about what she was getting herself into. Who jumps on the back of a bad boy's motorcycle? When they stopped, David helped her off. The five of them went down stairs that were made from stone. Where were they? Jess was too awestruck at the chandelier in the fountain to listen to David as he explained the place. Apparently it was their hang out. An old hotel.

"So Jess, don't hold out on us." Paul sat on a dirty old sofa and turned on his radio. Jess smiled and pulled the vial out of her jacket pocket. She tossed it to him and Marko and Dwayne were right there next to him.

"You guys want any?" Marko asked popping a pill in his mouth.

"I'm good dude." she used the rim of the broken fountain as a seat pulled the red pill from her pocket as the three boys swallowed their pills in unison she popped hers, and for once, didn't feel ashamed about doing it. "What about you David? You're not gonna do it?"

"Someone has to be clean when someone else has a bad trip. So, what brings you here to Santa Carla?" He was sitting in a wheelie chair twisting it from left to right.

"I was actually born here, but my family moved to New York when my dad got a promotion. We kept the house here though so we could come back every summer… We stopped coming when my father got a job in Africa. That was about… six years ago. I lived with him for a while and now that Audra is old enough to fly on a plane, I decided it would be best to bring her here to show her where we used to live…. Am I rambling?" Jess played with the chandelier and looked up at him.

"No, I don't think you are. Hey Marko, go get some dinner, huh?" Marko smirked at David and did as he was told.

"So Jess, what was Africa like?" Paul turned down the radio. Jess looked over at him and knew the ecstasy would be kicking in soon.

"Hot. Year round. I did a bunch of missionary work, so that was pretty cool, seeing how other people lived and whatnot." Marko walked back into the room carrying a large box with Chinese food in it.

"Chinese, excellent choice." David smirked as Marko passed him a box of rice. "Guests first."

"No thanks man, I'm not really into rice." Jess shook her head.

"Aw, come on Jess, you don't like rice? How can a billion Chinese people be wrong?" David handed it to her. Jess sighed and ate a couple forkfuls before the others started to chuckle "How are those maggots?"

"Huh?" Jess stopped chewing and looked at him in disbelief.

"Maggots Jessica, you're eating maggots. How do they taste?" She looked down at the box in disgust as the others laughed. They stopped laughing when she ate another forkful.

"What part of 'lived in Africa' don't you get? Maggots, rice, it's all the same to me. Same taste, same consistency if the rice is cooked too long." David smirked at this, and when Jess looked back down at the maggots, they were just rice. "Alright, there's no way the X is working that fast. How did you do that just now?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Care for a drink?" He asked before taking a hit off the wine bottle Marko had just handed him.

"Sure, why not? This night can only get weirder, right? Bottom's up." she took a couple long hits off it before shuttering. The guys cheered. Jess had a really bad feeling about what she had just done, but she figured it was the X kicking in.

Just like the ride over, the rest of the night was a blur. Jess knew it was a combination of the ecstasy and whatever it was David had her drink. There were vague flashes all night of the four boys and herself, but she couldn't remember much of anything else, so when she awoke the next morning in her bed, Jessica was confused and a little scared.

"Well look who decided to wake up." a voice called from her bedroom door. "Have fun with those guys last night?"

"Get away from me Catherine." Jess stumbled to her bathroom and looked at the alarm clock she had placed in there. 4:50. she had been asleep all day.

"Do you know what time you got home? Dawn. This vacation was your idea. Is this the kind of example you want to set for Audra? That it's ok to go off with strange guys and come home the next morning?" Catherine had followed her into the bathroom and when she put her hand on Jessica's shoulder, Jessica grabbed her and slammed her into the wall.

"Don't you fucking start with me Catherine! You have no right to lecture me about anything. What were you doing when Audra wandered off? You were too busy flirting to care. I know how you feel about her; you don't give a shit about Audra. You're the only one you care about and don't try to tell me any different."

"Get your hands off me Jessica. You're not mom, so quit trying to act like her, alright?" Catherine shoved her off and exited the room. Jess glared at Catherine's parting words and looked down at her hands. There was dirt under her fingernails. It was definitely time for a shower.

* * *

><p><strong>If you read this story, then I love you. <strong>

**Until next time, stay beautiful Fan community  
>xXxEpicallyxXxEpicxXx<strong>


	2. It's Too Late My Blood Is In Your Veins

**A/N: Chapter two. I know what you're thinking. Mary-Sue. There are parts of the story where it's_ intentional._ Through writing this, I went from loving Jess to hating her in a matter of paragraphs. It's pretty obvious...**

* * *

><p>"Sissy! Watch me Sissy!" Audra cried out to Jess as the older girl sat enjoying the heat of the sun.<p>

"I'm watching Audra!" Catherine and Kelly were farther out than Jess would let Audra go. Audra splashed around at the shoreline giggling the entire time. Her little one-piece bathing suit made her impossible to miss and couples walking on the beach would smile as they passed.

"Come join me Sissy! The water's nice." Jess jumped to her feet, grabbed a squealing Audra and ran into the water. Audra giggled as Jess began splashing around with her. Jess ignored the exhausted feeling she had to play with her baby sister.

The two played for a good hour and a half before they packed up and went home, completely leaving Catherine and Kelly behind to their own devices. Jess carried her baby sister up the stairs to Jess's bathroom. Once there, Jess ran the warm water so Audra could enjoy a bubble bath. Audra got excited and pulled her swimsuit off in a hurry.

"Calm down Audra, the tub needs a few minutes to fill up." Jess laughed, taking her own swimsuit off. She gathered up both suits and tossed them into the sink. Jess turned on her small radio at the perfect time _'Say hello to the night, lost in the shadows. No one knows~'_

"Is it ready yet?" Audra stuck her hand in the tub. Jess picked her up and sat down in the tub. Audra giggled and grabbed the shampoo before dunking her head. "Here Sissy!"

"Why thank you." Jess laughed as she washed the beach and the sun block off her baby sister. She laughed as Audra played with the bottles.

A couple of minutes into the bath, Audra had the shampoo in one hand and the conditioner in the other, pressing them against one another. If Jess wasn't paying attention to her, she would have missed the fact that Audra was pretending that the shampoo was Jess and the conditioner was David.

"Audra, what on Earth are you doing? Give me those." Jess was blushing as she took the bottles and grabbed a towel. "Alright. Bath's over. Nap time."

"Aw, Sissy, I'm not tired." yet again, Audra yawned to prove herself wrong. Jess stood and wrapped a towel around herself. Audra sat there in the bathtub for a couple minutes with her arms crossed in annoyance as Jess picked up Audra's towel and held it out for her. Audra shook her head and Jess pulled the drain on the tub.

"Nap time. Now Audra." Jessica demanded of her youngest sister. Audra stood so Jess could wrap a towel around her.

"Sissy, why did you sleep all day yesterday?" Audra asked as she helped her into comfortable clothes.

"I was feeling sick, that's all." Jess carried her baby sister to her bedroom and dropped the little girl onto the bed. "Have a nice nap Audra. I'll wake you up before you know it. Now lie down and go to sleep."

"Ok Sissy." Audra cuddled down into the bed. "I love you."

"Love you too Audra." Jess closed the door with a smile and walked down to the kitchen. Knowing Kelly and Cathy, they'd be at the beach all day long - until sundown. She walked downstairs with a frown on her face.

* * *

><p>Jess sped her car to Hudson's Bluff looking for David and the others. They weren't there, so she decided to check the pier. Low and behold, all four of them were there, under the dock with a group of girls. She stormed up to them, punched David and grabbed his collar.<p>

"Whoa, easy girl." Paul and Dwayne pulled her away as she continued to thrash around. She kicked Paul in the stomach.

"What did you do to me? What did you do?" the girls had run away and David looked pissed, but he did something Jess wasn't expecting - he smirked.

"What's got you so upset, Jesse?" Dwayne let her go when she started crying.

"Tell me what's wrong with me. Why me?" she clutched Marko and started sobbing. The young men looked at one another in shock.

"Jessica. What's got you so upset?" David put a hand on her back. She wrapped her arms around Marko and sniffed.

"Audra was taking a nap…. I went into her room and…" Jess shivered in disgust. "I almost ate her."

"Did you drink her blood?" Jess shook her head at the question and pulled Marko in tighter.

"I wanted to. I've never felt this way before." her fear quickly turned back into anger as she pulled away from Marko. "You guys had something to do with it! It was that night wasn't it? That night in that destroyed hotel… That wasn't wine, was it?"

"Yeah, that was it. We never should have done it, but there's no turning back now. Do you want to know what you are Jessica?" when she nodded, David smirked. "Then come with us."

They five youths walked back to their bikes, and Jess chose to leave her car. At the bikes, David extended his hand for Jess to join him, but she chose to ride with Marko, annoying David. She smiled as the bikes roared to life. Once again, everything was a blur as they sped along the beach. Jess wrapped her legs around Marko and extended her arms on both sides. Yet again, being with these guys wasn't a good idea, but they knew what was going on with her.

"We're here." David was smirking and Jess could hear loud music just over the hill by them. The boys dragged her up the hill and climbed a tree. There was a party going on. A bunch of drunks bouncing around like puppies to music that she could feel. "You want to know what you are, Jessica? Then pay close attention. You're not going to want to miss this."

The light around them changed when the punks stopped dancing and the fire illuminated the tree in which they were stationed. Jess looked all around her - horrified at the way everyone's face had changed. Monsters. Fangs. Claws. She would have shrieked when the boys leapt from the trees and attacked the partiers had it not been for the fact that a certain aroma filled the air around them. The scent was intoxicating as people screamed. Jessica climbed out of the tree and walked toward the group in an almost trance-like state.

"Look who decided to join the party." the four boys laughed as Dwayne grabbed a struggling young man. "Now you know what we are, and now you know what you are."

"Vampires? But I always thought vampires didn't exist…" her throat was dry as she spoke, and she could hear a heart beating fast and blood rushing through veins. Just like what she avoided with Audra earlier… this was someone she didn't know, someone that didn't matter. "So, all I have to do is kill this person and drink their blood?"

"That's it. And before you ask, it does get easier with time. Trust us." Jess smiled at Paul and felt something sharp brush up against her bottom lip. She felt a set of fangs with her tongue and wasn't surprised.

Taking a deep breath, she walked over to the guy Dwayne was holding. She could still feel the fangs against her tongue. The guy looked up at her with fear in his eyes, and Jess wasn't scared. Especially when the others started chanting her name. With another deep breath, Jessica sank her fangs into the man's neck. He screamed, but as the blood rushed into Jessica's mouth and down her throat, his screams died. It was an amazing sensation. Like the first time she tried alcohol, or smoked weed. She started sucking on his neck in order to get more blood. When he went limp in her arms, Jess let him fall to the sand beneath her feet.

"You'll never grow old, you'll never die, but you must feed." David whispered in her ear as she panted in satisfaction.

"How do you feel, Jesse?" Marko asked as the five walked back to the bikes.

"I don't know… I mean, I've never felt better, but I still feel bad about what I just did. You guys said it gets easier, so I'll take your word for it…" She got on the back of Marko's bike and the group went back to their hideout.

"So I can't go out in the sunlight anymore, I have to be invited into someone's house. That doesn't include my own home, right?" Dwayne shook his head as they helped her to their roost. Jess yawned and looked up. "How am I supposed to get up there?"

"Simple. Jump." The others did it, leaving Jess down there.

"I can't jump that high. You guys are crazy." she put her hands on her hips and looked up at the four young men.

"Just try. You're a vampire now, you can do it." David smirked. Jess jumped up and was able to reach the rafters. "See now, that wasn't so hard." Jess glared, but smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two. Yay! If you've read this far I love you. Will you please comment? Even flames are welcome because I call it constructive critisism.<br>Love, xXxEpicallyxXxEpicxXx**


	3. Party All Night

**A/N: This is one of those chapters. Ugh! I hate this chapter. I wanted to kill myself (metaphorically of course) She's SUCH a Mary-Sue. But for the sake of the plot (what little plot there is) I chose to keep this chapter. At least rape isn't her backstory... Just sayin'. I see _A LOT _of fanfics of any genre where rape is their traumatic past. Yet the character completely ignores the fact that they were raped and they go off and have sex with almost every main character...**

* * *

><p>The next night, Jess woke to the thought of what Audra was doing. She made up her mind to see the most important person in her life. She exited the small roost where the five of them slept and entered the lobby. The others smiled and waved.<p>

"Dwayne. Want to do me a favor?" Jess fell down on the worn out couch, facing the big guy.

"Depends on what you need me to do." he looked up from the old book he was reading.

"Take me home. I need to see Audra. I have this really bad feeling that something is going to happen to her." Jess explained as she pulled on a random pair of shoes and stood up, urging him to take her.

"We'll all go." David spoke. It was more of a command than a suggestion. "Besides, I want to see how you handle yourself as an official vampire."

"Who cares, I need to go now." she ran up the stone stairs and out into the night. Her senses were clearer, and the fear pricking her mind increased.

"Easy girl, get on." Dwayne motioned as he fired up his bike.

The four bikes sped across the beach, and when turns were required, Jess would point the way. Her house was lit up like the Fourth of July and music exploded from every open window. The only dark window was the one Jess knew to be hers. She was off Dwayne's bike before he even stopped and she waited for her muscled friends to dismount their bikes.

"Feel free to go inside and cause some terror. If you find Audra, bring her here and wait by the bikes. Don't scare her, or I'll kill you." Jess jumped up to the dark window and kicked it in. The four made their way into the house without problem.

In her dark room, Jess heard crying over the loud music thumping below her feet. Her mind told her it was Audra, and when she lay down on the floor, she saw Audra wrapped in Jessica's blanket - shaking - under the bed. Jess squeezed herself under and pressed her lips to the top of the little girl's head. Audra tensed instantly before realizing it was Jess.

"Jess! Sissy! Where have you been? You weren't home when I woke up from my nap, and you've been gone all day. Cathy and Kelly locked me in here and told me to never come out." Jess pulled her sister into an embrace and rubbed the little girl's knotty hair. There was a knock on the door. When Jess didn't answer, the person broke down the door.

"Jess, are you in here? Have you found her?" The voice was Dwayne, and Jess could hear a few people shrieking downstairs.

"Dwayne. We're under the bed." the vampire easily lifted the bed off the two and Jess pulled Audra up when she stood. Dwayne dropped the bed when the newest member of the group was standing next to him. "Audra, you remember Dwayne. Baby girl, I'm so sorry I left you. But I had no choice, I was sick and I didn't want you catching whatever I got."

"Sissy, I don't care. I just wanna leave." Audra clutched Jess tighter as Paul and Marko entered the room, dragging Kelly and Catherine with them. David was right behind the struggling girls.

"Audra, Dwayne is going to take you down to the boardwalk, and he's going to get you an ice cream. The rest of us are going to meet you there in a little while. I just need to have a talk with Kelly and Cathy." Jess handed her youngest sister off to Dwayne. She smiled up at him before slipping money into his back pocket. He smirked and left the room

"What are you doing here, Jess?" Cathy asked with a hint of fear in her voice. Jess crouched down in front of her and hissed, revealing her vampire features. Both girls gasped in shock.

"The real question is why Audra was in here? Alone and scared." Jess grabbed her twin sister by the neck and threw her on the bed. "Answer me!"

"What are you?" Kelly asked as Jess lifted her off the floor and onto her feet.

"What I am is what I am, right?" Jess turned to Cathy and smirked. Cathy had used that line on her a few weeks ago. Cathy was lying on her back, staring at her sister in shock. "Get Kelly out of here. As much as it pains me to say it, feel free to do what you want to her."

"You got it Jess." Paul and Marko left the room with a struggling Kelly. David walked around to the other side of the bed and Cathy crawled up to the wall. Jess smirked at David before looking back at her sister.

"Tell me Cathy, what is it about us that makes us so different? Does it have something to do with who raised us? What we've experienced? Or is it simply because you've always been jealous of what I've achieved?" Jess crawled close to her sister and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Because dealing drugs is an achievement worth being proud of." Cathy snapped at her twin. Jess glared and slammed her head back against the headboard. David kneeled so that he and Cathy were level. He smirked at her before looking at her sister. Jessica's eyes were a golden shade and her sclera were black. David had never seen a vampire in control with eyes like that.

"Is she all yours, or would you like some company?" Jess smirked before licking her sister's neck.

"You're more than welcome to join me, David." Cathy tried to struggle, but David took her wrist and sank his fangs into it. Jess smirked before doing the same to her neck. Cathy whimpered in pain, she never was much of a screamer. It wasn't long before Jess pulled away - like she had been shocked by something.

"Jess?" David stood when Jess wiped her face furiously and let out a howl of pain. He jumped over the bed and pulled her into his arms. Marko and Paul came running into the room as well neither of them had blood on them.

"I killed my sister. My _twin_ sister… I don't know what happened. I didn't want to, it just happened. I can't believe I did that…" she was shaking in David's arms. He looked at Paul and Marko, motioning to the door. They left silently and went downstairs.

"Jess, I need you to calm down. There's nothing to be scared or ashamed of." David pulled her toward the closet and undressed her. She stood there, motionless as his lips went to her neck and chin, lapping any blood away. A part of her wanted to enjoy the sensation, but her emotions caused her to shut down. David pulled away and sighed in annoyance before pulling a dress out of the closet.

When David began pulling the dress over her head, Jessica started laughing and pushed away to dress herself. He looked at her in confusion as she pulled a bag from her closet and began stuffing it with her clothes. When she was done, she looked at him and grinned. He smirked back before she pulled him into a kiss. She could still taste blood in his mouth, but chose to ignore it as their tongues battled for dominance.

"Oh hey now." They pulled away when Paul's voice was heard at the door frame. Jessica grinned again before throwing her bag at Paul.

"I have to make a bag for Audra. She's not coming back here until there's no trace of Cathy and… What did you guys do to Kelly?" Jess asked as the three followed her into Audra's room. "On second thought, I don't want to know."

"Her bathing suit isn't needed. And we better hurry. I don't know how long Dwayne can keep your little sister entertained." David took the little one piece bathing suit from Jess and put it back in the drawer as she pulled out a pair of panties with ruffles on the back. She giggled and went to the closet to pull out a few outfits.

"Gee Jess; have you got her entire wardrobe?" Marko asked, taking the bag. Jess nodded and ran down the stairs to the front door. Her dress billowing slightly behind her. The three young men smirked at one another.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad, right? I hate to be that author that kills off a character like that, or the one that just does it to move the plot along. But it was needed. Trust me.<strong>


	4. Sleep All Day

**A/N: Ch 4 wassup, wassup, wassup? So, I accidentally skipped a chapter. My bad. I'll probably upload it as a side one-shot...**

* * *

><p>The vampires took Audra back to their lair, and she was in awe at the sheer size of everything. It wasn't until that night that Jess noticed a bed in the corner. She sat Audra down on it, but all the little girl cared about was bouncing around. "Audra!" Jess snapped. The little girl stopped bouncing and stared at her sister. "I need you to understand that this is where I live now. You'll be staying here too until I can find someone I trust enough to take care of you. Cathy and Kelly decided to go on a permanent vacation, and you'll be staying here."<p>

"Sissy, why are we staying here instead of somewhere nicer and open? It's dark and spooky down here." Dwayne chuckled in the background.

"Because I can't go outside in the daylight. None of us can. Remember that Dracula movie we watched?" Audra nodded. "Well, that's what I am. A vampire."

"I don't know about that Sissy. Vampires are big and ugly and you're not." Audra crossed her arms over her chest. A warming sensation tugged at Jessica's body.

"Jess, sun's rising." Paul warned. Jess kissed Audra on the top of the head and pulled on a pair of pants she had brought with her.

"Whether you believe me or not, I need to go to sleep. Away from the sun. I grabbed your snacks and there's my water bottle full of juice. I'll be awake when the sun goes down. I need you to stay here. Don't leave this area. Please Audra." Audra nodded and Jess sighed in relief before following the others and going to the roost.

Audra plundered through the bag Jess packed for her. There were snacks of all kinds and Jess's large water bottle with grape juice in it. Audra smiled before dumping out the bag, looking for her sleep clothes. She found them and pulled them on before climbing into the large bed and bundling down for the day.

That evening, just after the sun set, the five vampires left their roost and entered the main area of their hangout. Jess smiled when she saw Audra sitting on the couch, coloring in one of her books. She saw Jess and smiled up at her.

"So Jess, I've been wondering this since we met, do you plan on picking just one of us, or are we sharing?" Paul draped an arm over Jess's shoulders and she blushed.

"Well, I've been thinking about that too. Depending on who it is, I'm a one man woman." Paul groaned and pulled away.

"The 'one man' been decided yet?" Marko asked as the five vampires and the small human child sat around. Jess took one of Audra's cookies and her little sister glared at her.

"Maybe, maybe not. I have an idea!" Jess jumped, startling everyone, and shimmied out of the pants she was wearing, leaving her dress. "I'll explain it to you three later, but Marko, you and I are going on a date. Right now, let's go."

"Alright, I've got no problems with that. Peace guys." he followed her out and his bike fired up and sped away. The three other vampires looked at one another in shock before looking at the human child.

Their ride was rather slow, and Jess's hands traveled lower than his chest. Her head was resting on Marko's back, and she felt him groan. She smiled when they stopped. Marko got off his bike and looked at her innocent smile. He pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss. She pulled him closer and his hands went to her hips.

"I didn't know this was what you meant by a date." Marko's lips went to her neck and she whimpered. She pulled his jacket off him and set it next to her on the bike. She grinned when his fangs brushed against her shoulder.

"Marko." Jess's hands explored his well-toned chest. She smiled and placed kisses across his clavicle. She pulled away and giggled, causing him to lean closer to her.

"What did you stop for Jessica?" she giggled more and playfully nipped at his neck.

-Insert Cry Little Sister and scenes of clouds here-

"Listen you guys," Jess stood holding a sleeping Audra in her arms. It was a half-hour until sunrise and she and Marko had just returned. "We can't keep Audra. I'll go home tomorrow night and phone my mother. I'll tell her Cathy took our car and Kelly on a road trip home and left Audra with me. I'll tell her I can't take care of her because my job makes it so I can only work nights. This means I sleep all day. My mother will be on the first plane here."

"Why can't we keep her?" Marko asked, saddened.

"What kind of a life is this for a child? It's not right you guys. I won't ruin Audra's childhood." She placed the sleeping child on the bed and kissed the top of her head.

"She's right. Having Audra here isn't acceptable." David stood from his wheelie chair and walked toward the roost. "Oh Jess, while you and Marko were on your little 'date' the rest of us went and cleaned up your house. Tomorrow right after sunset, we'll take you and Audra back there."

"Thank you David." That was the last of the conversation as the vampires headed toward the roost.

"Wait; explain to me the idea you had." Paul took Jess's shoulder. She smiled at him and went to bed. "Jess."

"I'll explain after Audra leaves."

* * *

><p>Jess got off the phone with her mother and ran her hands through her red hair. The four guys and Audra sat in the other room on expensive furniture watching a cartoon movie about a young woman living with seven dwarves. Both David and Marko looked at her as she plopped herself between them on one couch. Dwayne and Paul were on the other couch with Audra between them giggling at the movie.<p>

The young men sharing a couch with Jessica pulled her so her bare feet were resting in Marko's lap while her head rested in David's. "She'll be here tomorrow morning. I need to sun proof part of the house. She has an old friend meeting her at the airport to bring her here."

"You're doing the right thing babe." Marko smiled as he rubbed her feet. When she moaned from the pleasure it caused, all four vampires shifted in their seats. This caused Audra to glare at her sister and point to the television set.

"Audra, baby." Jess picked the little girl up and stopped the movie. "Mommy will be here to get you in the morning. We have a lot we need to do to make the house perfect for her arrival."

"Like what Sissy?" Audra asked, looking around at the clean house.

"It doesn't matter. What you need to know is everyone will be busy helping me. So I need you to watch the movie and don't worry. Okay?" Audra nodded and Jess played the movie again. She motioned for the four vampire men to follow her.

"How do you plan on sun proofing this place?" Paul asked as Jessica opened a pantry and pulled out a box overflowing with rolls of tin foil. "What the hell?"

"My mom went through a phase where every time she went into town, she would buy a few rolls. What I need you four to do is cover all the windows downstairs. And please do your best - your lives are at stake too." Jess leaned in closer to them and whispered. "I'm going to be upstairs packing all of Audra's things. If you run out of foil, look in the hall closet. I think there are a few dozen rolls in there too."

The four vampire men set to work armed with packing tape and foil while Jess went upstairs and cried while she packed Audra's bags. Audra would be so upset knowing she was going home without Jess. She would just have to lie to her baby sister - tell her something like - she would be on the next flight. She would have to say goodbye, right? Before she knew it, she had everything packed and ready for her mother. She went down stairs when Dwayne reentered the house with a flashlight.

"Not a single sliver. Talk about craftsmanship, right Jess?" he spun the flashlight in his hand and smirked. Jess looked over at Audra asleep on the couch and covered in Marko and Dwayne's jackets. The phone rang again and Jess sighed. She was exhausted and could feel the sun getting ready to rise.

"That was my mother." She sighed when she hung up the phone and fell into Big Dwayne's arms. "She found an earlier flight. Can you believe that? She'll be here in about twenty minutes."

"The sooner the better." everyone was sad about Audra going. She was a cute kid who would grow up and make an excellent woman. "What do we do now? We can't go home."

"I'm sorry everything took so long." Jessica's voice came out just above a whisper. Aside from Dwayne's strong arms holding her up, Jess felt another three hands on her shoulders and upper back. "You guys are the best."

"We know. Now, how about you explain your idea to us?" Paul smirked and Jess groaned but explained everything as they awaited the arrival of her mother

Before any of the guys had a chance to ask questions, a car was heard pulling into the driveway. Jess sighed before sitting away from the door and the sunlight that was bound to flood the immediate area. The others joined her just before the door opened.

"Jessica. Where is Audra? And who are these people?" The four young men were resting around Jessica's lounge chair in a manner that resembled the mafia

"These are my friends. Audra is right here." Jess picked up Audra and bit back a groan of exhaustion. When tears started forming in her eyes, all four male vampires clenched their fists and would have gone to hug her is her mother wasn't staring "I'm sorry mom. I know what you must be thinking about all of this, and I want to explain it to you, I will when I can come up and visit. I don't know when that'll be."

"I was your age once Jessica, I can't say I know what you're going through, but I think I get the general picture." her mother wrapped her arms around her eldest daughter and Audra didn't even stir. "I can tell you trust these young men, and they trust you. That's what matters."

"The big one's Dwayne, and in order from left to right, it's Dwayne, David, Paul and Marko." Jessica's mother smiled at all of the young men as she took Audra from Jessica's arms. Audra stirred, but didn't wake. The vampires walked over to the three females and Dwayne put a big hand on Audra's head.

"We're gonna miss the kid. She's gonna grow up and be just like her sister." Jess squeezed Marko's hand when he spoke.

"So, none of you are going to help with Audra's bags?" Her mother asked as Jess stifled a yawn.

"Everything is right there on the porch. Have Mrs. Emerson help you. We can't go outside…" Jessica's mother looked at her daughter and her friends in shock.

"Alright. Come here and give me another hug." the woman handed Audra to Dwayne and yet again, the little girl didn't wake. When Jessica put her arms around her mother, that's when she really started crying.

"I'm going to miss you both so much." her mother kissed her temple and rubbed her back in an attempt to calm her daughter. When that didn't work, David pulled her away and Jess wrapped her arms around him as tight as she could without hurting him. "Goodbye mom. I'll see you later."

"Goodbye Jessica." She took her sleeping daughter back from Dwayne. Paul and Marko remained silent. "You boys better take care of her. If I found out you hurt her, I'll make sure you regret it. I've got a lot of connections in this town."

"We would never do anything to hurt Jess. She means the world to us." David smiled as she buried her face deeper into his chest. Her mother nodded in approval before leaving the house. Apparently, the woman who drove her to the house already had the bags loaded into the car. For a woman pregnant with her first child, she was pretty strong.

"Can it be bedtime, yet?" the five laughed and wandered to the living room, picking a couch to rest on. Jess refused to remove herself from David, so that's how they slept.

* * *

><p><strong>Blech. Such a bad older sister. Things seem to be moving fast because he was written as a one-shot... That extended to like, 25 pages in word... If not more.<strong>

**Not gonna lie though, if I had to choose between my baby sister and a group of super sexy vampires, I would pick the vampires.**


End file.
